Cookies And Cuddles
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Troye wants to spend time with Tyler while he's in LA, but Tyler would much rather sit on his laptop. Troye finally convinces Tyler to bake cookies with him, and they cuddle afterwards.


"Tyler," Troye whined as he walked out of his boyfriend's bedroom, and into the living room.

"You rang?" Tyler asked, looking up from his laptop that he'd been staring at for five hours.

"I'm bored!" Troye complained as he sat down next to Tyler.

"Yeah? And what am I supposed to do about that?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on! You've been on that bloody laptop of yours all day, and it's only 12pm! I'm only here for a few days… and I want to actually spend time with you before I leave again, who knows when we'll see each other after this trip?" Troye said, biting his lip as he stared at Tyler.

"But... laptop time is what we always do when we're together," Tyler said.

"As much as I enjoy laptop time... I want to do something else," Troye told him.

"Like what?" Tyler asked, looking over at Troye finally.

"Like... baking cookies and cuddling!" Troye exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Tyler laughed. "We can't bake for shit," He said. "We'll destroy my kitchen."

"But we'll have fun doing it," Troye said with a smile.

"I don't want to get up," Tyler groaned. "You're not going to make me do this, are you?"

"Yes, I am-" Troye reached over and grabbed Tyler's laptop from him.

"Troye!" Tyler yelled as he watched him walk away with his laptop. He sighed. "Taking a laptop from a youtuber is one thing you should never do!" He stood up from the couch.

"I'm a risk taker!" Troye called from the bedroom.

"Troye!" Tyler whined, rolling his eyes. "I hate you."

"You couldn't possible hate me," Troye said as he walked back into the living room.

"Come on. What did you do with my laptop?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Nothing. i just hid it so you wouldn't get distracted," Troye said as he walked over to Tyler, laughing when he saw the look on Tyler's face. "I didn't do anything to it!"

"Okay mom-" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Are we really going to bake cookies?"

"Yes Tyler. Chocolate chip cookies to be exact," Troye said. He kissed Tyler once before he then reached over and grabbed Tyler's hands, and led the way into the kitchen.

"Do you even know how to bake cookies?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Yes. Me and mum bake them all the time at home together," Troye answered.

"You're paying for everything if my kitchen is destroyed," Tyler said.

"Oh come on. You don't have a little faith in me?" Troye asked, pouting.

Tyler laughed. "Oh of course I do! I totally have faith in you babe," He said.

"You're mean-" Troye whined. He pushed Tyler playfully.

"You still love me," Tyler said. He stuck his tongue out at Troye.

"Yeah, you're lucky that I do buddy," Troye mumbled. He glanced at Tyler and smiled.

"Tyler! Stop eating all the chocolate, we need that!" Troye warned.

"But it's so declicious!" Tyler giggled as he licked the spoon.

Troye rolled his eyes. "If you weren't so damn cute I'd be more annoyed," He said.

"Oh, whatever," Tyler said. He put some chocolate on his finger and then he tapped Troye's nose, laughing when he saw the look on Troye's face. "Look at your face!"

"You got chocolate on my nose!" Troye whined, pouting.

Tyler smirked. "Have fun getting that off," He said, giggling.

"You're so annoying. Why did I suggest we make cookies?" Troye asked.

"Beats me. It was your idea," Tyler said. He chuckled.

A few minutes later, they were finally putting the cookies in the oven.

"In you go," Troye said as he put the trey into the oven, and then he closed the oven.

Tyler walked behind Troye and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck gently.

"Tyler," Troye said with a smile. He reached over and set the timer.

"Do you think they'll turn out burnt?" Tyler asked, resting his chin on Troye's shoulder.

"Well, I hope not. I actually want to eat these," Troye replied.

Tyler chuckled. "You best hope they turn out nice then!" He exclaimed.

15 minutes later; after cleaning up the kitchen, the cookies were done.

"The moment of truth babe," Tyler said as he stood beside Troye. He watched as Troye bent down and open the oven. "Well? How do they look?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Really good," Troye said as he grabbed the trey and pulled it out of the oven.

"Damn, they do look good!" Tyler said once he had seen the cookies.

"I cannot wait to eat all of these," Troye said as he put the trey on the counter.

"I'm glad you suggested to make chocolate chip cookies," Tyler said. He laughed.

"Oh, now you want the cookies!" Troye also laughed, pushing Tyler playfully.

"Hey! Don't judge me, alright?" Tyler warned playfully.

Troye chuckled, and shook his head. "You're such a doof," He said.

"Guess that's what happens when I spend too much time with you!" Tyler giggled.

"Hey!" Troye pouted and crossed his arms against his chest. "You are mean!"

"I'm just messin' with ya, don't worry," Tyler said. He gently wrapped his arms around Troye and kissed him, Troye smiled and he didn't hesitate to kiss Tyler back.

"I love you," Troye whispered after the kiss ended.

"I love you too," Tyler whispered back, smiling as he stared at Troye.

Troye and Tyler spent the next half hour cleaning the kitchen, before they finally went back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Now can i have cuddles?" Troye asked hopefully, looking at Tyler.

Tyler laughed. "Yes, now you can have cuddles," He said.

Troye smiled as he lay down and then he rested his head on Tyler's lap, cuddling close to him, and sighing happily. He looked up at Tyler and smiled. "See, its not too bad, is it?" He asked.

"I suppose not," Tyler said as he rested his arm on Troye, smiling.

Troye smiled and rested his head back down on Tyler, closing his eyes and sighing happily.


End file.
